<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Stone by Kestrelshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693503">The First Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelshade/pseuds/Kestrelshade'>Kestrelshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Difference, Subdrop, Werewolf Sex, here there be woofmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelshade/pseuds/Kestrelshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faendal and Kelus, newly-turned werewolves, seek to deepen their bond as mates. After unexpected realizations come to light, can trust be mended?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faendal (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jottingprosaist">JP</a> for being an amazing beta reader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Faendal asked me to make him a werewolf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After reluctance on my part, he convinced me that was the best course of action. My wolf had bonded with him, and the logical next step was to form a pack. We were already a mated pair in the eyes of my wolf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his transformed state, Faendal’s long limbs carried him across the tundra during his morning runs, when the parched grasses were wet with dew. Sometimes I would join, admiring how his surroundings seemed to welcome his presence. He splashed through streams, soaking his tawny pelt, unbothered by Skyrim's chill winds caressing his thick fur. He howled in delight while he chased an elk, not for the hunt, but the thrill of feeling the earth thrumming beneath his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him so powerful like this, a lean and deadly lupine, sent a stirring in the wolf's— no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>gut. I wanted to run like this forever, with my mate, under the open skies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We stopped for a rest on the outskirts of Whiterun. Mer once again, we leaned back against a rock which buffered the chill tundra wind. Faendal had the foresight to bring a pack, which I had harnessed to his back. The pack contained our lunches for the afternoon, and we ate heartily, having worked up an appetite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As my chewing slowed, hunger sated, I glanced over at Faendal. He sat beside me, his knees tucked to his chest. His soft brown eyes had a wild quality to them. While a restless mer normally, the beast made him tireless. He took another bite of his sandwich, scanning the tundra with interest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Smell anything unusual?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal scrunched up his nose. "A herd of elk came through the area, but the scent's a few hours old."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My blood stirred whenever he displayed his proficiency in tracking; becoming a werewolf had only aided him in his hunting endeavors. I imagined being one of his hunted, chased down until I met my end at the hands of Tamriel's most capable hunter. Sudden heat pooled in my belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not necessarily an unpleasant thing. I watched him take another bite, not aware I was looking. Faendal huddled in his fur coat, ears twitching in the cold. Then he paused in his chewing and scented the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Running across the tundra really gets the blood flowing," he commented, turning to look at me, slowly drinking in my form. I attempted to hide the way that my cock pressed against my trousers. My desperation not lost on him, he grinned, finally meeting my eyes once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fae, I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" Faendal scooted closer, resting a hand on my leg. "Kel, I saw you looking. Need something?" His hand inched up my inner thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dancing around the subject wasn't going to help me here. "Chase me, as a wolf."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal smiled wider. "What about after that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can catch me, I want you to claim what is yours." My ear tips burned. While I knew it was scientifically improbable, I wouldn't be surprised if I looked like a lit candle wick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal hesitated. "Are you sure? Getting fucked by a werewolf can be pretty rough." His cheeks pinkened. "Speaking from experience here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can take it," I huffed dramatically, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal laughed at me, placing his hand on my thigh again. He curiously patted the pack which lay between us. "Do we have the oil? This was the right pack?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping, I nodded, heat rising to my face. "I may have packed for the occasion." With Faendal, one never knew when he might want a romp out in the wilds of Skyrim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have guessed," Faendal said, winking. "I'll give you a head start, since I like you. Most of my prey doesn't get the chance to run." Though his words were quite cheerful, I shivered, but not from the cold this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catch me if you can." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leapt forward, transforming into the beast before my hands— now paw—  hit the ground. As an afterthought, I grabbed the pack with my teeth. The wind ran its fingers through my fur, ruffling the coarse hairs. As if unable to wait on a long headstart, Faendal lunged after me, nearly catching up in several long strides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Digging into my stamina, I gave the wolf his head. We raced up a steep slope, our claws gouging the earth. Faendal’s panting breaths tailed behind me. I didn’t look back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had almost made it down the other side of the slope when an unexpected shoulder bump knocked me sideways, stumbling. I yelped. The pack dropped from my jaws, flying out of reach. In an instant Faendal had pinned me to the ground. He trapped my wrists above my head with his massive clawed hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winded, once I could catch my words again, I laughed in the wolf’s voice, a sharp bark: “Well played.” No longer in need of the beast’s aid, I shifted back to my bare Dunmer form. “You caught me. Aren’t you going to do something about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he said simply. Faendal released my hands, but I stayed sprawled out in the grass. He stared down at me hungrily, and it occurred to me that Faendal could tear out my throat. Instead of being frightened by this prospect, I pulled his head down to kiss his muzzle. Whining, he returned it with a swipe of the tongue to the corner of my lips. Faendal growled in my ear, “You’re mine now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe you. Show me," I said flatly. My intentions of riling him up proved successful: instantly Faendal nipped the flesh where my neck and shoulder joined. I groaned, my neck not the only part of me throbbing with want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal moved his way down, leaving harsh bites on my chest. When he reached my torso, his tongue flicking over my ribs, I squirmed. He held me down, snarling out a warning: “Stay put.” I had never seen him so intent on my submission before. I could only obey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He settled between my legs, parting my thighs. I gasped when I saw his head going down. “Fae, you don’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal stared at me, his wolfish face unreadable. Then his nose and mouth twitched and I realized he was laughing at me. “I want to make you feel good, Kel. Please?” Faendal’s tail swished in the grass and his eyes had softened, warm like the rays of the afternoon sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t deny him, not when he asked so sweetly, no matter how vulnerable it made me feel for him to spread me open like that. “Alright, fine,” I relented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could barely get the words out before Faendal set to his task, lapping slow, powerful strokes at my entrance. Taken off guard, I bucked into his face. He pushed down on my thighs, and I couldn’t escape from his gods-damned daedric tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Writhing, I dug my fingers into the earth for purchase. I tensed under the pressure when his tongue made its way inside, yet I knew it was for my benefit. It was doubtful I would be able to take him up my ass otherwise, not without patience. And I had no patience. I wanted— wanted... “Work me open.” Closing my eyes, clutching the grass in fistfuls, I blurted out, “I want you to knot me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal froze. Frustrated, I took his massive head in my hands, reminding the stunned werewolf why he was here. I guided his head, using him as I saw fit. “Keep going. I didn’t tell you to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recovered from his surprise and he began to lick again, slowly, teasing now that he knew I was needy, seeking to keep me begging for his mouth. I pulled at his fur to urge him along and tried to guide his head. He only kept teasing, and wouldn’t do it properly or let me use him as I saw fit. I tugged his head up to look into my eyes, “Get me nice and slick for you. I’ve wanted you to fuck me like this for some time now. Don’t you want to knot me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His golden eyes widened. With such renewed vigor that I believed he truly had succumbed to the beast, he ate me whole. The wolf’s muzzle finally met my ass where I was spread open by his tongue, buried deep and hot. He filled my core with molten, inviting heat. Faendal took me at my word, ensuring I was ready to be claimed, a precious offering for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growing even more intense, he lifted my hips to his mouth. I was so enamored with his strength yet I could barely choke out a moan. Faendal's head followed the buck of my hips, canting them to find a better angle. He was so focused on consuming me, finding little ways to make me cry out, he ignored that my cock was leaking precum on my belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Faendal—" I whimpered, shutting my eyes, mouth slack with another increasingly sloppy lick to my hole, "I'm ready, please—" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal finally pulled away, sitting back on his haunches. He wiped his muzzle with the back of his clawed hand. “I need something from you first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew what he was implying and sized up his cock, half-hard and poking from its sheath. It would prove to be a challenge. My mouth watered all the same. That was unusual for me, admittedly: I did not derive as much pleasure as he did from sucking cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled over onto my knees and looked up at Faendal, brushing my hand through the close-cropped fur of his underbelly. “That’s my good wolf,” I murmured. Faendal licked the top of my head, snuffling my hair. Reaching down, I held the weight of his cock, gently teasing the head until he thrust his hips into my hand. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’ll be easy on your throat.” Faendal said, cheekily kissing my face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don’t have to be." I sat back, glancing at him, flushing. Faendal flicked an ear as an affirmative. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving him a firm stroke, I took him into my mouth. The tapered head of his cock gave way to a thicker base. I couldn't see his knot yet, but felt the early swell of it in my hand. Instead of worrying if I would choke, I swallowed him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Faendal's previous guidance, I had less trouble when his cock hit the back of my throat. Breathing through my nose, I backed off his length, then attempted to go deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal placed a clawed hand on my head. "You're so focused while sucking my cock, inventor." Inventor. He would use the nickname teasingly, and it never failed to make my heart flutter. Throat pulsating, my breathing slightly restricted, I held my head in place like he had trained me to do. Faendal growled, low in his chest, "There we go. I've seen that focus before, when you work on your inventions for hours." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I needed to breathe, and I had something to say to him. Pulling off his cock, I gazed at him determinedly. "Do you want to be one of my projects? I can take you apart just the same. For hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal knew intimately that I could do exactly what I claimed. “Please no,” Faendal groaned. I suckled the tip slowly until he grew frustrated, then allowed him to push the back of my head. Pleased with his need— and admittedly feeling hot and impatient myself— I went down. His cock reached the back of my throat again. Gagging, I wrapped my hand around his length, determined to keep it in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The obscene sound of my choking on his cock made him urgently buck his hips. Without warning, his last thread of patience snapped, and Faendal took control. He used my face, pounding into the slick of my mouth without any regard for my breathing. Spit ran down the sides of my lips, dripping onto my chest. Tears welled in my eyes from the sting in my throat. I possessed a hair-trigger reflex, so to be able to take him was nothing short of divine intervention. I was unused to such rough treatment but I took the battering in stride, knowing it meant I had him on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fisted a clawed hand in my hair, ensuring that I didn't stop, which proved a challenge for my already raw throat. My grip on his cock was ineffective in slowing his thrusts, and I fought for air as he pummeled my mouth. I felt his knot emerge, prominent and bigger than my fist. How I was going to fit it in my ass, I didn't know. I wanted to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought my mouth was purely for his use, and he was right, in a way. However, he had made one grave error with such thinking: with his cock in my mouth, I decided when he would come. Faendal would not finish in my mouth this time, for I had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gave his balls a hard squeeze. He yelped and his pace stuttered, letting me slide off his length and gasp for breath. A string of spit trailed from my face to his cock, glistening from my attention. He twitched in front of my face, ready to fuck the nearest available hole. I gulped: that would be me. Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal whimpered from the loss of a warm mouth around his cock. Making my decision, I fell back into the grass and gave him a grin. "Your turn now, big boy. Pack's over there." The pack lay out of my reach. Faendal struggled to open it, his claws getting in the way. "Give it here." He tossed the pack right onto my chest, and I caught it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fished out the oil from the pack and uncorked the bottle. Faendal crawled in close and I stroked his cock until it was slathered in oil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He panted, spit spattering on my shoulder. "That's good, such nice hands." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I poured even more oil out and hurriedly spread it on my already-prepared hole, exhaling in anticipation. "I'm ready, Fae." At least, I thought I was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On your hands and knees." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head. "I'd like to see your face, if I may." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately became softer, his muzzle relaxing into a smile. "Of course you can, Kel." Faendal licked the corner of my mouth, which tickled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His familiar weight pressed my body into the grass. There was a breathless moment as he  guided himself to my entrance, and then he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, past the ring of muscle, his cock pushing in slowly-- so slowly, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strangled whine tore from my throat, and I clamped my eyes shut. “Gods, fuck, this is too much.” He kissed me, a distraction from the way his cock spread me open. "H-how did you manage this?" I choked out, gasping for air, knowing he wasn't all the way inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Patience. Determination." I would have laughed at that if I hadn’t felt so overwhelmingly stretched by his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't move. Not yet." My fingers tangled in the fur of his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll wait as long as you need."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our chests rose and fell. Faendal stayed as still as possible, and the comfort of his proximity soothed me. Even so, the spark of heat in my belly hadn't abated in the slightest. I wouldn’t be satisfied until he had knotted me, joining us together.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaling, I smiled up at him. “It’s okay to move, my dear.” Faendal pushed farther past my tight resistance, easing up when I softly whimpered. But again I urged, “Keep going, I want this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt too tight, as if he was going to split me open like a geode— but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. After all, in the past I had bred Faendal roughly and repeatedly, until he was leaking cum from his entrance. Afterwards he would be sore but still ready for me to eat it out of him, fucking him on my tongue. Unhurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought flickered in my mind of Faendal using his wicked tongue to do just the same to me. Then his attempts to hilt me shoved it aside. I groaned, thick and unrecognizable, "Don't stop, make me take it." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Through force if necessary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He managed, so why couldn't I do the same?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to realize I was struggling under his weight, his girth. Gripping my thighs, he backed off and seemed to be content with fucking me open more slowly, until I adjusted to the girth I was so determined to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing well. Are you sure this is your first time with a werewolf cock up your ass?" Faendal joked, reaching up to brush a sweaty strand of hair out of my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't say I've fucked any other werewolves." I grunted when he pressed back inside, laughing. But the slowness helped: I became accustomed to the slide of his cock, patiently working until I accepted him. At last he gave a final forceful shove and hilted all the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moan that bubbled up from my lips was more pained than pleasured. "Oh gods, Fae, you're going to rend me in two, you bastard." I laughed to hide the hot tears welling up. He didn't sob out when I fucked him into the ground, so why was I so weak-willed? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal looked down at me questioningly, then nuzzled the crook of my neck. He didn't ask me if I was okay, but the unspoken thought still lingered in the air. I had been eaten out, oiled, worked open so patiently on his cock; was I going to lie here and whine? By anyone's standards I should be ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look,” I said, and tightened my legs around his waist. “Fuck me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a bark of surprise and sank deeper forward, grinding heavily against my hole. Fire flashed before my eyes as he speared me on his cock. Then he was thrusting, finally unleashing his need. I keened from the unrelenting sting of the reaming. He didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I realized he was actually going to listen to my demands. Faendal wouldn't stop unless I said otherwise, and I wouldn’t. I needed him to hold me down until there was no doubt he owned me. And there was guilt there, I admitted. A sense that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me to be gasping, struggling, sobbing in earnest now. I could endure this misery. I demanded it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slashing through any boundaries I had, I ignored them, all for a knot in my ass and swollen belly filled with his cum. Would he continue, actually hurting me without realizing? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was breathing shallowly, the dull nudge of his cock hitting deep, stealing the air from my lungs. My belly bulged from his cock, the outline taut under my skin. The grass cut into my skin like the blade of a sword. I clamped tightly around Faendal and he snarled, chasing what he thought was my pleasure. It was how the wolf thought: I couldn’t truly be his without a fight to finish, bred into the dirt until my body was chafed. I thrashed beneath him but I had nowhere to go, and he held me still so I met his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I— I, fuck, I don’t know if I can— handle this—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal tilted his head, and briefly I thought he was going to stop, granting mercy that I hadn’t earned in the slightest. Not now. Not ever. Something in my gaze must have convinced him to keep pulverizing my defenses, cramming his length inside with every agonizing push of his pelvis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” I whispered, but I don’t think he heard me, or knew what I meant. The meaning was lost the moment I told him to fuck me without caution.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some brief adjustment, he rose onto his knees and grabbed my calves. I now had a clear view of my distended stomach. Writhing, partially from fear, I stared in denial at how much more I had to receive, but I couldn’t complain. I had to prove that I was worthy to be called his mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Above me, he growled, "You asked for this. I'm giving you what you want. Take it, Kel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a note of uncertainty in his voice as even he heard how threatening he came across, but I merely nodded. "You— you're giving me what I need, Fae, you know best," I said, opening my eyes to meet his. "Finish what you've started." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rumbled with renewed certainty and spread my legs wider, pulling my hips off the ground. "I'll knot you, make you my own. My gorgeous mate." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While my flexibility could use some work, I was willing to bend to him. Faendal did for me whenever I asked. So I let Faendal nearly fold me in half, pushing my legs somewhere close to my ears (or so I assumed) as he plunged even more forcibly into me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The suffocating, smothering sensation blurred with the slap of skin meeting fur. And I could feel his cock thickening even more, prying me apart. For the first time, I was uncertain if I could go through with this thorough fucking until he irrevocably tied us together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish that you could take,” Faendal said, lurching forward into me. “We would raise beautiful pups together. Wouldn't you want that, a pack of our own?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea appealed to me more than I cared to admit. "Y-yes, I want to start a pack with you." I stumbled over my words as he drove the air from my lungs. "Gods damn, you're strong." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal, grinning at that, pistoned so deep that I swore he was in my gut. "Haven't seen anything yet, love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His claws dug into my straining legs and I grimaced. His hips thudded at my abused entrance, every thrust like a blow with a sledgehammer to a cracked rock. But hazily, I thought about all the times I had imposed my will on Faendal. This was payback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And to my disconcertment, I didn’t want this to be over. I laid back in the grass, vulnerable, struggling for control. The brush of his fur stroked my skin comfortingly, and I concentrated on that. I had his full attention, or at least my body did. Faendal thought that I liked the roughness, that he was doing me a favor, driving my body into the soil. Nothing could have readied me for the thrill of possession being the cause of my tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body rippled over me, long, steady strokes making my insides burn. Despite the oppressive stretch of my inner walls, I remained hard, cock stiff and untouched. I loved Faendal, desired him more than anyone. He was worth everything. He knew what I could handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, I fumbled for my cock, squeezing tighter than necessary, not that it helped much. Any promise of release was distant at best. Once I gathered words to speak, they spilled over into broken half-sobs: “That’s it, I want to be yours.” His growls only intensified when I clenched down, tightening around him. I wrapped my palm firmly around myself, jerking and thrusting into my hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This got his attention. “Stop that,” he snapped, then modified his tone. As he worked his hips, he said ever so gently, a juxtaposition from his harsh rutting, "Don't you want to come when I knot you? It feels so good, I promise." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squinting at him, I bucked into my hand. The head crested in my fist, sliding my foreskin down the length. "And if— if I come before then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal's ears pinned in response. "Then I won't knot you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." I released my cock and was rewarded with a sharp thrust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, without warning, Faendal wrapped his arms around me and rose to his feet, bringing me with him. In his werewolf form, he lifted me like I was no weight at all. He hefted me up to his hips, and for fear of crashing to the ground, I hooked my legs around his waist. His cock was still buried inside me, as deep-seated as it could go, the intensity of it making me gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were eye to eye now, and all I could do was hold on. "Glad you see it my way, Kel." He kissed me to silence any complaints, his tongue invading my mouth. And he continued to thrust, pounding my gradually widening entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strings of curses did nothing to lessen the burn of that stretch, but I wanted Tamriel to know how weak and submissive I was, how lacking in that regard. A stronger mer wouldn't be claimed so easily. But here I was, being bounced on Faendal's cock, not even able to help ride him anymore. He would just use me as he saw fit, anyway. He was snarling, panting, far gone. My wails must have carried for miles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only his kiss kept me present, and at last I became aware that the worst of the tightness had eased, finally giving way to a raw burn of pleasure. Faendal cupped my ass, still fucking into my tightness at an impressive pace.  "You're a terror, you know that, right?" I hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've always done this to me. How the tables have turned," Faendal said with a deep laugh. Speared on his cock, panting from exertion, I could hardly reply. I wanted to hate him at that moment. Could I ever? No, I could not. I couldn’t even blame him. Faendal didn’t know that I was struggling, that I was so much weaker than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tightened my arms around his shoulders and he drove into me. I was merely there for him to fuck without mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips snapped into mine, and I could only hold onto him, so very filled. I took him in, clinging to his fur. He wouldn't let me fall, I knew that, which provided some comfort. Faendal clutched my waist, guiding me down onto his cock, his rolling motions a deep, full ache to my inner core. To say I was impaled would be quite apt. But the blunt ramming of his cock also unmistakably brought satisfaction. I felt wrong for deriving pleasure from the hurt. Secretly I needed the agony, deserved the punishment his body wrought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fae, gods dammit, harder," I panted, digging my nails into his back. Faendal took that as his cue to let go of all inhibition. He used me for his own benefit, which is what I finally admitted I wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's all I'm good for, tending to the needs of others. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My own enjoyment never factored into these scenarios. My voice climbing higher into a raspy yell, I chanted brokenly, "Yes, don't stop, breed me." That's what Faendal wanted to hear, so I told him exactly that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kel, I can't hold on much longer," Faendal huffed, bouncing me to the hilt. Correction: to the hilt of his cock. I hadn't taken his knot yet. I didn't know if I could without being split apart. Unexpectedly, as if he could read my mind, he asked, "Do you want my knot? Can you take it? For me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did I really have a choice? Swallowing down a lump in my throat, I made my decision. "Ngh— K-knot me, Fae." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do it before I can back out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal did so without hesitation, his feral thrusts forcing any coherent thoughts out of my head. The strain as his knot caught my entrance made my entire body clamp down on him. "Relax, you almost have it," he growled in what I assumed to be an encouraging manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As if it were ever that easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Numbly closing my eyes, I untensed my resistant body, turning malleable in his arms. Faendal gave a final hard shove of his hips and tied me to him. Without his fur protecting him, I would have clawed his back as I wailed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal swelled within me, and immediately I knew I had made a mistake. But the deed was done and I couldn't change it now. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was like a shock spell at its highest voltage tearing up my spine— no, worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Howling and crying, I shuddered on his cock, on the knot jammed into my ass. Hot cum spilled inside and had nowhere to go, for I was corked like a bottle. I hadn’t touched my cock but the intensity of the knotting drove me over the edge: I trembled out my release, cum splattering into Faendal’s fur, more than I could ever recall, like his knot pressing inside me was milking it out. Lightning flowed through my body, until I could no longer withstand its violent course. Jolted to my core, this was the hardest I had ever come. My balls hitched tight, and a cascade of heat pulsed against my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"F-Fae, too deep, pull it out," I begged, knowing it was too late, watery sobs fracturing my words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He merely held me in place, attempting to comfort me. "Don't move, it will be alright," he soothed. "You did so well, you're a true wolf now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that his words harbored any meaning to my own panicking wolf. I was trapped— had to escape— But Faendal kept crooning nonsense into my ear, and in my exhausted state I soon went limp in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to lay us down now, Kel, see if that makes you more comfortable." Once more we were resting on the ground. Immediate relief didn't come, but at least I was no longer worried about holding myself up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was suddenly very cold, shivering into his embrace. My only reassurance was Faendal's thick fur warming me up. His hand ghosted over my back, rubbing the tensed muscles. He pressed my face to his chest, into fur that became wet with my tears. I went still and quiet. My entire body felt like a heartbeat, a constant throb of dulled pain. Faendal's cum pulsed into my guts, while mine dried on my skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kel? Everything alright, my mate?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," I said hollowly, currently wishing I was far removed from Nirn. Should I be upset with him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, he didn't know. He thought I was fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wouldn't say anything unless he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But did I want him to ask?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did anyway. How I had found someone like him, I would never know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I buried my face into his shoulder. "You're fine, it wasn't your fault." A chill ran through my stomach, but I knew that he would stay anchored in me for a while. He couldn’t pull away without causing mutual harm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not my fault? What do you mean?" Faendal rested his chin on my shoulder. If he wasn't taking it personally, that was a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Knotting is more intense than I expected." Weakly, I petted his fur. "I'm sorry if I was ever too rough with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like it rough, I don't mind." More softly, he asked, "Fuck, Kel, did I hurt you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffling, I barely mouthed the words, "Not intentionally, but yes. I-I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What for? You don't need to apologize for my mistake. I'm the one who should be sorry." Faendal sounded upset, but not at me. "I— We'll talk about this later. At home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll talk later.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those words struck fear into my being. Suddenly it was awful that I couldn't leave with his knot still fully inflated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I know how hounds must feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought miserably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I drifted to the sound of Faendal’s quiet breathing, trying to doze off: anything to take my mind off my situation. To my relief, Faendal finally tugged free, as carefully as he could. I whimpered nonetheless. Suddenly empty, I gaped open and his cum trickled out. I curled up on my side, still smarting from the intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally I cared about the cleanup, absolutely detesting cum, and I should have minded more with how much gushed out of me. But I was too exhausted for such trivialities. I barely registered Faendal's voice: "Let's get you home. I'll carry you on my back." He bent down on all fours, waiting for me to clamber aboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Such a gentlemer," I mumbled sleepily, crawling up between his withers, before realizing I hadn't dressed. "My clothes—" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. I know a shortcut behind my house." Faendal gathered all of our things, clumsily stuffing them into the pack. "Hold tight." He loped the short distance home with me clinging like a burr until we arrived at the familiar cabin. Nobody was around to see us when Faendal set me on the ground and transformed back into a mer. We streaked for the door, though I hobbled a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal, once indoors, immediately went to the water basin and grabbed a damp cloth. "Clean yourself off. I'll draw you a bath." He handed it to me, but I sat listlessly at the dining table, staring uncomprehendingly at the rag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Faendal, should I help?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, stay there. I have it all covered." Faendal started a fire and I wiped myself down as best I could. He scurried around the house like a naked skeever. Pouring hot water into cold, he had soon prepared a bath. Once he tested the water with a few flicked droplets to his wrist, he determined that it wouldn't scald. "Get in," he said, gesturing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked, limped to the tub, and settled in the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tea?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, I saw that Faendal was wringing his hands nervously from several feet away. The wolf clouded his eyes, and I saw a jumpy, caged animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, that would be nice." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had reverted back to standard polite small talk, just like when we first met. He had cleaned me off, then, too, my head injury crusted with blood. This time he didn't touch me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stayed in the tub a long time, nearly submerged in the water. All Faendal could see were my red eyes and nose peeking above the surface. The water was hot. It hurt to sit. I had crumbled like Dwemeri stonework, and Faendal saw the wreckage. He loathed going to the ruins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faendal must hate me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought distantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At last Faendal said with an awkward cheerfulness, reaching for a pitcher of water, “Need any help washing your hair? I—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone. Don’t touch me.” I grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing vigorously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The dirt is far below the surface.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal had flinched. He set the pitcher wordlessly beside the tub. The silence lengthened, only the whistle of the kettle eventually cutting into our thoughts. Faendal took it off the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stayed in the tub until the water turned lukewarm and off-color. When I climbed out, Faendal had a towel at the ready. “Much appreciated,” I said in a clipped tone, taking it from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drying off, I realized he had set out clean clothing for me while I was too occupied with my resentment. My naked form was too much to bear. He saw all of me, more than I wanted at this point in time. Faendal averted his eyes, but I dressed quickly regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cup of tea cooled on the dining table, presumably meant for me. Faendal and I sat across from each other, the distance oppressive and growing. He kept clearing his throat while we sipped our tea, clearly wanting to broach the topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I eyed him warily, hunched possessively around my cup. “Getting a cold or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed a negative, his forehead wrinkled in concern. "Can we talk about what happened out there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.” The tea cooled faster than my anger. Silently, I seethed, but I couldn’t voice why that was the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What went wrong?" Faendal leaned in, getting as close as I would let him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I clutched my cup of tea, watching the steam curling to the ceiling. Wondering if the teacup would shatter in my hands, I set it aside. “It’s true, you did hurt me. I thought I could handle it, but I had a lapse in judgement. I wasn't using my head.” Not meeting his eyes, I said, “You did nothing wrong. I am to blame for not saying anything." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No one is to blame, least of all you. I am so sorry, Kel, you don’t have to forgive me—" He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I almost didn’t want to forgive him for showing his underbelly like a pup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet. Listen to me, I’m not done.” That shut him up. I appreciated his obedient silence. When I took a sip of my tea, the hot water rippled in the cup from my quivering hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be sitting across the table from someone you thought would never cause you harm was the worst kind of agony. “Truly, the problem lies with me. I am unhappy at how this turned out, because I wanted our bonding to be special.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal looked ready to cut in, but thought better of it. During our time together, he had become an expert listener. He had become a better mer for me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I owed him the truth, no matter how awful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing that bothers me…” I tapped the teacup with my fingernails. “I liked it. It felt deserved, like I needed to be forced, my own pleasure be damned to Oblivion.” Vanishing didn't seem like a bad idea. If only I knew an invisibility spell. Flight came to mind: the thought of leaving Riverwood and Faendal behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had my tears not been drained ages ago, they would have been rolling down my face like raindrops on a window pane. "I did want this, don't get me wrong, but... I changed my mind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're allowed to change your mind," Faendal interrupted. His brown eyes— yes, brown, not golden like the wolf's— were heartbroken when he looked at me. He took a sip of his tea, then made a face: the brew had turned out weak in his haste. But his gesture counted more than the taste of the tea. Small acts of care reminded me why I loved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve…” My hands still shook, so I set my teacup down. “I have never been allowed to say no before. It simply wasn’t done. My submission was absolute, in the eyes of my father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”I’m... so sorry that happened to you—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that. Ata would never.” I shuddered to think how much worse things could have been. “We explored ruins all the time when I was a young mer. No child is equipped to handle the horrors one may encounter in a Dwemer ruin. He took me there anyway because he needed someone to carry his findings.” I was suddenly aware that I had not been breathing steadily, and took a deeper breath. “Submission is weakness. I’ve tried to distance myself from it. When I asked you to knot me, I hadn’t realized it would… feel like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelus. I don’t think that you’re weak.” Faendal only used my name when he required my attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I exhaled resignedly. “Can’t really believe that’s true. You never reacted like I did, no matter how rough I was. I felt weak, and I fell apart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then… we need to take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic flared in my chest. “What do you mean? Faendal, don’t do this, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not from… us,” he said, pointing at me and then back at himself, “from sex. If that’s the case, Kel, we have a lot to work on, and I don’t want to unintentionally keep hurting you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t recognize the mature Bosmer sitting in front of me. We wouldn’t have had this discussion a few years ago, when we were thoughtless of all consequences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that I knew I wasn’t about to lose him, the idea didn't sound so bad, all things considered. "Okay. We'll take a break." I glanced down, then back up at him. "One more thing. I don't hate you. Never could, daelheg."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal winced when I called him that, and put on a smile that wasn't entirely genuine. He reached out, placing his palm face up on the table. Hesitantly, I met him halfway, taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need anything else?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My entire body was leaden, already stiff, and I had a hunch I would be sore for some time. "Sleep isn't a terrible idea." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tight-lipped mouth relaxed into a small smile. "That we can do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal led me to our bed. We settled in, Faendal on the left side, as it had been since the beginning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were we back to where we started?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Laying tense in bed, I noticed the gap where Faendal would normally take up space. He frequently held me through the night, seeking my comfort. In turn, while I never told him, he chased away my recurring nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he didn't wrap me in his arms at all. I craved comfort from the one who had caused my pain, but was quite conflicted on how to ask for that closeness. When he touched me, would it feel like a dagger stab to the back? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Faendal snuffed out the candle on his bedside table, I could finally shed tears silently in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This didn't last long, because self pity would get me nowhere and I was already mostly cried out. I flipped over the damp pillow irritably. All comfort was seemingly impossible this night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still awake?" Faendal asked in a hushed voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaw tightening, I replied, "You're awake, too?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faendal turned over, the quilt rustling and slipping off his shoulder. "It's my fault, I know." I didn't say anything. He spoke to my back: "Hurting this much isn't normal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm abnormal, then? Is that what you're saying?" My hands balled into fists in the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Look at me." Reluctantly, I faced him. "You can tell me anything. Maybe not tonight, or even moons from now, but I'll be here to listen when you're ready." He tentatively outstretched his arm and lay his hand on the sheets in the space between us, close enough to weave our fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trust is a castle, grander than the Palace of Kings. With proper construction and time, they are breathtaking marvels. But a castle is not built overnight, and it is built from the ground up. The base defines its future. Could our foundation withstand such cracking? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wanted to believe it could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, a mer is not such a fortress, cold and unfeeling. I could stand to let my walls come down, stone by stone, if necessary. To trust again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to remove the first stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the darkness, I caressed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>